Cullens have an angel
by lovelyredlizard
Summary: What if James didn't bite Bella? What if he just put her in a coma? Bella becomes the Cullens guardian angel, but will she be able to help the family? My first story so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Beginning of a new life

BPOV

" Bella, love, please wake up." Edward sounded awful. I want to reach out and touch him,

stop the broken sobs but I can't. I can't move or remember, and I feel so tired, all the time.

There's a beeping noise, and I don't know what it is. I don't know where I am. Suddenly I

remember James, all the painful memories returning, and all the hurt hitting me in one

second. I feel so so tired... So tired.. The beeping is slowing down. Oh I'm so tired... I hear

Edward's voice in the distance. " Bella! No Bella! Please don't leave me! No not now!

Nurse! Nurse! Somethings wrong! Oh no Bella No! Please no! I love you, don't go!"

_Goodbye Edward. I love you..._

EPOV

" Bella, love, please wake up." i say through my tearless crying. If only I'd got there

quicker. If only I'd left on the day I'd met her. I could have stopped the plain. Her heart

monitor beeped consistently, which was a relief, but my medical degree tells me that she is

in a critical condition. I just want to hope and pray. _Poor man, his girlfriend could die at _

_any point, though I wouldn't mind being a shoulder to cry on..._ I look at the nurse staring

at me. How could she even think that at this time?! Suddenly the beeping from Bella's

heart monitor slowed and slowed. " Bella! No Bella! Please don't leave me! No not now!

Nurse! Nurse! Somethings wrong! Oh no Bella No! Please no! I love you, don't go!" I cried.

The doctor asked me to move back as they tried to revive her, but in vain. I grabbed her

hand. " Bella, I love you!".


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay sorry for the fact that my last chapter was tiny! it was kind of an Introduction! well I hope that everyone enjoys this one!_

Chapter 2

Pain and Life

BPOV

Drifting and dreaming, I heard faint sobs and attempted to open my eyes. It hit me that I was dead. _Shit!_ I thought _This is going to kill Charlie and Renee! Oh no Edward!_. I opened my eyes to look at my surroundings, and found that it was impossible for me to open my mouth. I was flying through a tunnel made of a clear, shiny glass like diamond. _Wow I made it to heaven, me Bella Swan, made it to heaven._ Suddenly my floating was interrupted by a tug from the direction I came from. The forces battled with each other for a moment then suddenly I dropped. My eyes streaming I fell at the speed, of what seemed like, light. My eyes streaming, I felt dizzy and suddenly I felt my face hit something hard. _Ouch, well now I know that you can get hurt in heaven, hopefully I wont be as klutzy._ Once again I opened my eyes and saw something shocking.

_Meanwhile..._

APOV

" Edward you can't go! Bella wouldn't have wanted you to leave our family!" I cried pulling Edward's suitcase out of his reach.

" Edward we all miss her, but we have to stick together," Carlisle said, trying to stop Mum from crying.

" I miss her Alice! I can't live without her!" replied Edward, ignoring Carlisle and trying to grab his suitcase back at the same time.

" That doesn't mean you have to go to the Voulterri_** ( Sorry if its spelt wrong!). **_Your not the only one who misses her! The whole family does!" I was running out of distractions as he had grabbed his suitcase back.

" Hey I don't miss her that much!" Rose said. As much as I loved her, she could be a cow some times.

" Shut up!" me and Edward cried at the same time.

" Edward please stop! stay if just for a few more months."Mum was looking at my brother with eyes full of sorrow.

" Fine." __

EPOV

Oh Bella! How could you leave me to this life of damnation? I can't hunt, or be around my family. All I can think about is what if I had got their sooner? How can I live without you?

_Okay... well_

_give me a R!_

_give me a E!_

_give me a V!_

_give me a I!_

_give me a E!_

_give me a W!_

_what do you wanna give me? A REVIEW!!_

_oki doki bye_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay first of all I can't believe anyone actually read this story so I'm very pleased! )._

_Second I'm not sure whether I will bring Bella back, but I don't think I can keep them apart! I'm a big fan of BXE fluff!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**The Funeral**

BPOV

It was my funeral. How can it be my funeral? I had come back, hadn't I? So I couldn't be dead yet. But no-one seemed to see me. I examined myself. I was wearing my favorite sweater and some jeans, and on my back... _Oh Shit!_ I have wings! I found that I could imagine what I wanted to wear and it would appear on me. I got rid of the wings and watched my funeral. Charlie and Renee was there, as were the Cullens, but for some reason Edward hadn't turned up. There was Angela and Ben, Phil and Mike Newton. _Wait?! What's he doing there?!._

The funeral was ion the side of the forest. My body, covered in unhealed cuts and bruises, lay in a black coffin. I was holding 2 white roses and 1 red rose. How long had I been away? White and red roses where everywhere, on the coffin, and strewn in the trees.The sky was dark, so there were fairy lights, like the ones I would rap round a christmas tree when I was younger, in the trees to.

A tear trickled down my face. I didn't know angels could cry Right then I saw Renee staring at me. She broke down into tears. I tried to tell her I love her and Charlie, but I couldn't. I couldn't even open my mouth.I turned to the forest making the bushes sway.I hoped it didn't attract attention. Racing through the forest, I decided to go visit Edward.

RPOV **( Renee )**

Poor little Bella, she was so young. So young. I wouldn't be able to live if it wasn't for Phil. Wait isn't that Bella? i started crying. I was imagining my dead baby girl. How could she leave? It wasn't her time! She shouldn't have died so young.

CPOV

I miss you Bella, goodbye. How could you die so young and leave your parents in the world alone? You should be the one standing at my coffin. Children are not supposed to die before their parents. Oh God how could you die! Why can't you come back? Good bye Bella. I will see you soon.

MPOV **(Mike!!)**

Well Bella. Goodbye. Its a pitty that you didn't date me. Then maybe you wouldn't be dead.

Oh well, everyone will miss you. You were a nice person.

AnPOV **(Angela)**

Bella, you were my best friend. You gave me confidence and I miss you bella. Goodbye. You were always there for me no matter what. I wish that I had got to know you even better.

APOV

The bushes swayed and caught my attention. Suddenly I had a vision. Bella running away from a vampire, and running at speed. But how is that possible? Bella was dead. We were at her funeral. I have to talk to carlisle.

EPOV (Emmett)

Bye Bella. I'm gonna miss you little sis. You were the world Edward. Now he won't eat, sleep or do anything now your gone... Well actually he didn't do that when you were here anyway. But he doesn't do anything now.

RoPOV (Rose)

Oh God whats the big deal? She wanted to die anyway. Well I guess I'm going to miss her. Just a tiny bit

_Ok guys I actually don't know if i'm gonna carry this story on, I might do. I just like writing humor more. Anyway this chapter was just about the funeral. review!_


	4. author note

Okay I know people hate author notes but sadly I have some news. Firstly my mac broke down so I have to write on the lame library compter, and secondly I am going on holdiay to france for 2 weeks then off to newcastle for 1. Neither of these have computers (. But I will update as soon as I get back okay? Oh and can I please have a few more reviews? just asking. Chow! 


End file.
